


Risky Basement

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: 虚空与混沌的热血地下对决





	Risky Basement

“活下去，同你的族人们。”  
废墟笼罩在冰蓝的景色中。热带岛屿的阳光都潜入不了浑浊的风，只有尘埃们能存活，它们像繁殖期的飞虫们一样茂盛，让他难分清远近，好像寄生在他眼底成像了。  
明明这个男人的眼底早就化成了腐水。

学者费恩来到七神学院前的决断点。他的视野在虚空兽的注视下贯穿了过去。  
罪孽感填满了他的空洞，胫骨的缝隙好像被痛苦的丝线缝上了。这副骷髅像被堵住了所有的呼吸。

他想起了很多。  
他想起了伏案疾书的日日夜夜，为自己的发现洋洋得意，那份荣耀依然印在他心里。  
但如今，那些人工纤维纸上折射的幽光、秘源激光器烧印的碳字……对他来说都像阅读别人的日记一样。在图书馆工作时，他就听那总泡浓咖啡的老研究员说，有些经历创伤的永生者因为记性太好的种族天赋，往往忘不掉多年的痛苦，久而久之便患上精神病——这也被叫做“永生者的衰老”。没想到他现在同病相怜。永生者长存的秘源反而成为了他们的枷锁：他们在吞噬生命、扁平无化的空间中残喘，不仅灵魂受苦，肉体也和这些原始生物一样，最终失去了个性。

“爸爸，我们都为自己而活，根本不需要团结，对吧？”  
他想起了小达莉斯问懵他过的床前问题。  
在他的时代，永生族作为绿维珑唯一的主宰，缺少集体和利他意识，王也忧心忡忡地发表过演讲，批判族人越来越自私，这样疆土虽然稳了，人们却互相疏远了。费恩其实并不理解王的抱怨，他自然地断定一个人要轻松得多，集体给他带来的更多是种荣誉感，更类似可从外部观赏的美丽的数值，比如评分、奖金，和那些头衔奖章。他的家庭也被他用功能主义的眼光看待。那等于一个备案和防线，一个可以无条件的最后港湾……

但他和同族们现在都重视“同胞”、“群体”，因为他们害怕自己的孤独。就像一只被放在真空泵的哺乳动物，在死前那一刻才领悟毛皮的作用。“他人和群体”不是虚幻、宏大、人为、形而上的概念，而是为了生存下来刻在本能里的语言，细胞继承下来的密码。

“王啊……”

于是费恩向苍白的锁链伸出枯指。哪怕他也再也不会感到寒冷了，他想只要有一份真会被天杀的誓言，就算他自己再一次被背叛，也会有适合的惩罚降下。

这就是他的决心。哪怕这意味又一轮背叛，三位信赖自己的同伴将失去家园，他相信自己会把好天平，做好补救让三位人士听命于他，“这是最好的折衷”，“任何美丽的事物都能化作数值保存，所以实体的存在是不需要的”……费恩在心中劝说自己，那才有正义和救赎可言。

所以，当他得知阿德马利克与所爱的洛斯的契约时，当背叛者从一个变成两个时，天平倾斜了。费恩明白了初心，是洛斯让他理解了感情和他人的重要。

那件事发生在抵达卢锡安古墓的前天。  
在凯姆家的地下室，费恩从跪地求饶的恶魔刺客那里听到了阿德马利克有“洛斯”标签的血瓶。将恶魔剁成肉酱后，费恩坐在刚导完电的水台阶上闷闷发呆。他们昨天杀掉了城门的虚空生物，被凯姆家招待到兵营的寝房。的确……红发的女人曾在半夜打更声响起时起床出去了，冥想中的费恩还听见了木门嘎吱的声音与她的脚步声。他一向对时间计算得很准，据月亮和一些恒星从天球划过的轨迹，他估算出她用了两小时。在他观察洛斯的情形下，他更不可能出错了。但他天真地推测，洛斯只是去见阿克斯城的老熟人，毕竟她在这里开过演唱会，当时就在这儿被净源导师们抓获的……

“费恩，你只能往最糟糕的方向想象。”神王说，“你知道，那个拉里克种不会连灵魂都被大恶魔轻易占有，血瓶即是契约的痕迹。”  
费恩很想反驳，但神王的臆测有一定道理：两小时刚好够往返漆黑之馆。现在他必须证明他们的假设，最有效的方案就是自己去一趟漆黑之馆。那天下午，他将大家都打发到回音堂船上，一个人决定潜入医生的巢穴。他本来还想绕过栅栏前的麦乐迪，但她已经不在那里了，这让他更有不祥的预感。于是他有惊无险地下到青绿的阿克斯陡崖海滩，不出所料，当时血月岛矮人说的传送点就在那里，他们似乎用木桶法术运输货物。

阿德马利克对被死亡之雾污染的生物有特殊的兴趣。所以神王也支持费恩的行动，盼望他通过这次潜入取得情报。他把带好的金字塔放在鱼油润得光滑的桶盖中间。随着空间传送法术标志性的光红移现象，他周围的温度和湿度骤变，一切暗了下来，只有反射鲜红波的表面们还透亮有形，如凝固了的罗宋汤。它们爬满了墙角，那是恶魔增生的组织。或许还有一些鱼肉。如果他长鼻子的话，他也许还能闻到虚空鱼那混杂了乙醚与腐尸的臭味。费恩不怕法袍上的本源涂料纹章弄脏而失效，他的骨节啪啪沿蜿蜒的台阶上去，进入上层——尸山血海。这就是那位阿克斯怪诞真正的餐厅，这个怪物在这里汲取了多少灵魂和能量啊。

但这成果丰厚的试验场没有一个人。牢笼里也是空空的，虽然还留有几盆牢饭，没腐坏多少。费恩虽不须规避别人目光大方潜入这个医馆，但也被摆在台上的“东西”立刻吸去了注意力。那是一具活物，它置于盔甲阵和收藏柜环绕的中央石台上。费恩的面相已经干枯，可他依然认得那具活物的特征——棕色涂油的肌肤，生龙活虎的胡须，还有深凹进眉骨里、猎隼似的眼神……不，那里只剩下了两枚深渊。他已被剥去了眼球，两唇，四肢、下颌甚至……只留下维生的头脑和躯干，他的脊椎暴露在外，好像他长了条蜥蜴人似的尾巴。肺叶包裹着柔软心脏在空气中跳动，创口上覆了一层真菌似培养出的绒毛，代替隔膜和肌肤替他转化氧气。

“贾涵……！”费恩到台上，经不住叫出猎人的名字。虽然贾涵已经被剥走了耳廓，但这呼唤好像连接了他的灵魂，让他依然向上猛一抽搐，仿佛中了咒。

神王却幸灾乐祸：“何等顽强的容器。求生不得求死不能。我也许能给他永恒的生命。只要你给他个痛快。”  
费恩抑制住痛心与愤怒，手中洋溢秘源，探触贾涵被改造的组织，果断地说：“不行，我的王。有什么在牵引他的生命。……他已经是永恒的了。”  
神王发出悲叹。

“没事了……”费恩咕哝着，却无能为力。贾涵没能打败阿德马利克，没有与他们联系，这是想当然的事。但他没想到他竟遭此痛苦，也许神王的方法真能解脱他。无奈的费恩只能去翻箱倒柜，像在以前的冒险时，期望能找到解开刑床的锁。但这时他听到了弹奏声，近在咫尺。是从第五个柜子里传来的……这幅古代鲁特琴陈列箱中，身子材质钙化，损痕似朽木，唯有琴弦如光下蛛丝，泛金成排，分外精美，

费恩刚想触碰，寒冷声音骤响，使他嗡嗡抽回手臂：“费恩，没工夫管国王。那个你心心念念的女人来了。”

一个掌声孤单反复，就像为琴声喝彩。费恩望向楼梯上方，达瓦医生拍着手，正跟着双眼乌黑的红发女子从阴影中降下。

“洛斯？”费恩本想传送到雕像边，但他怔住了。此时应该在复仇女神的底舱等他。

“嘿老大。”红发女子与平常无异，哪怕她能看清贾涵人彘的模样，“我知道你会来，但没想到你宣了誓……”

——这是个陷阱。他俩一直躲在上面偷听，自然也听到了费恩的自言自语。  
“所以……这是真的。”费恩几乎和神王同时脱口而出，但语气颤抖不已，“你和阿德马利克契约了？”

“别，叫，出，那，个，名，字！”医生怒吼打断了他们。他的愤怒像漫画小人一样超出界限。膨胀青筋变成裂痕，慢慢撑破了皮肤，红白相间的肌腱融化了伪装。他血壁上的投影好扩张，像从深处上浮捕猎的大王乌贼。一具头是男相，却有女性第二性征的身体耸立出来，

“没错，因为我想明白了。”洛斯浅浅地笑道，仿佛大错未犯，“我也许一辈子都是个宿主，但是阿德马利克愿意让我恢复自由，只要我们俩一起成神。我这么做不仅是为了自己，是为了朋友。”

“朋友？”费恩看了眼惨不忍睹的贾涵。而再回头时，洛斯已经双眼无光，不紧不慢地解释道，“为了结束他漫长的寿命和旅程，他只是在转变成另一种形态。不久他的手术就能结束了……”

“够了，我亲爱的朋友，同样是叛徒，你又何必浪费口水呢？”大恶魔龇开雪白的牙齿。几条触手是阿德马利克的移动工具，它们像贵妇铁打的裙罩，缠住了洛斯的腰腹。

那动作像是搭上盟友的背，又像是从火车轨边把小孩抓回来，不禁令费恩牙齿嘎吱作响。

“大恶魔。”神王当即判断，“我们要夺回家园，必须铲除他们。不过情况于你不利，就算我把被打散的你拉起来，你也逃不走……”

“不利？不，我的王。”费恩笃定地小声说。而洛斯已被阿德马利克缠在身下，只剩一对乌黑的眼睛露在肉块中。阿德马利克没有施法，裹挟着与触手几乎合为一体的红色女人，从楼梯上爬行下来，发出黏腻的爬行声。看来他们胸有成竹。但费恩赌的就是这把，他拿起背包中的受难灵魂，猛地扎进了身旁贾涵的胸膛中……

那是即死的一击，也是虚空的侵蚀。

受难灵魂的头骨重新活动，发出刺耳的尖叫，骨血化为冒泡的水银，像条越长越长的蛊潜进贾涵的皮肤。瞬间，贾涵残缺的秘源四溢，他发出嘶哑的悲鸣声，一束白光穿透黑之馆的地板，打在恶魔猎人身上。那光芒连阿德马利克都晃眼而伸手挡住，直到底下的洛斯扒开他的触手，努力向前，趔趄地摔倒在地。再看清时，贾涵无用的肉体已经被净化，屹立他们眼前的是一具骷髅，他失去的肢体受到股无形的引力，从装“医疗废物”的红色肉堆里飞出来，嘎吱嘎吱地接到了骷髅的关节上。

“很好，另一个王，你当机立断，为我效忠。”神王独特的嗓音回响，“哪怕你比谁都清楚虚空的恐怖。”

那具骷髅不像其他新生的宣誓者，“我已历经背叛，现只是以恶制恶，至少虚空还像一记强心剂，让那阿德马利克也显得渺渺无几。”

“不要叫我的名字！”恶魔如恶兽一般仰天长啸，舀起爪中火炎喷向贾涵。

这给了费恩机会。

他快速扑上前去，加速火咒使他比洛斯更为轻盈，他纠起洛斯的手腕，已经连接过的二人秘源适应了彼此，没有防壁。他顺利地将洛斯拉入自己的幻境中……


End file.
